Hakanai Raika
Hakanai Raika (雷火儚い, Raika Hakanai) is a kunoichi of Amegakure. The youngest child of Jackie the Ripper and her husband, she would be raised in a loving home, the apple of her parents' and siblings' eyes. Growing up in the looming shadow of her mother proved to be challenging at times, even as the girl proved to have her father's magnet charm. Nonetheless, she persevered by watching her parents interact; over time, Haka would begin coveting such a boundless, unconditional love for herself. It would provide the basis for her journey; upon fulfilling the rank of chūnin, she would venture beyond Ame's walls, in search of her own special someone. Background Personality Perhaps the most obvious trait about Hakanai is the gravitational pull she inherited from her father. She is very rarely seen alone, almost always traveling in a group of people, sometimes a small crowd as people inquire about her parents' whereabouts and their interests/hobbies. It's claimed a smile from the young woman can sooth the most anxious of minds and warm a serial killer's heart. Haka seems fully aware of this charm, often using it to extract favors from otherwise unwilling parties, and to boost participation in the volunteer projects her older sister runs. Other times, she'll bring these posses on her own inner city adventures, working to integrate communities that would otherwise ignore each other. As a facilitator of dialogue in this capacity, she functions as an ad-hoc intra diplomat, something she's proven to enjoy when her efforts bear fruit. Of course, there are times where she may have to force the issue with stubborn mules, not that she minds. Why? Because Haka's granted the opportunity to remind the bull-headed who her mother is, and that yes, she is her mother's child. Though it should be added she isn't extremely fond of being compared to the "leading lady". For every bit of her father's charm and good-will, there's an equal amount of Misora's cunning and sadism. In some cases, she'll let things carry on until they reached a boiling point, requiring her to take "pre-cautionary" measures. Hakanai often reserves these special moments for when she's faced with the dying embers of the groups scattered and destroyed by the Midnight Rider and Misora. In these situations, she often cuts loose, happily obliterating those foolish enough to not run on sight. Less tastefully, she's seemingly inherited her mother's diet, often turning her enemies into meals. Though an expert at keeping this propensity out of the public eye, there are instances where you can sense it lurking. Almost a warning; it tells of what's around the corner, with those wise enough to heed it giving her space. Alas, there are times when even this warning system fails to be enough; or fails to take effect even. It's the main reasoning for her moniker Two-Faced (裏表, Uraomote). It's unknown what triggers her exactly, but there are situations where the sunny warmth bursts into a maniacal glee, relishing whatever event will take place. Sometimes its the recognition of an old gang that survived when they were supposed to; other times its witnessing the destruction wrought by herself, still other times the ruins caused by her mother's bloodlust. Something as simple as the pouring rain pelting the city can bring out this unholy madness. Yet, as soon as it's there, it's gone, a genuinely innocent smile replacing it. The return and disappearance is enough to keep most aware of the switch on their toes, with the exception of Misora, who simply dubs that side "Mommy's Little Monster". Appearance Abilities Trivia